Dark Alliance
by Esm3rald
Summary: Morgana Pendragon, the most powerful dark witch that ever lived and the last high priestess of the old religion, is reincarnated as Morgan Potter, the girl-who-lived. She doesn't have a throne to conquer anymore but that won't stop her from having the Wizarding World bow before her. AU. Voldemort/FemHarry(Morgana). Neville is the real Chosen One but FemHarry is still a horcrux.
1. Prologue - The Last High Priestess

**This story will be a Harry Potter/Merlin crossover.**

**Morgana Pendragon is reincarnated as Morgan Potter, and though she's still Voldemort's horcrux and she's known to the Wizarding World as the girl-who-lived, Neville Longbottom is the actual child of the prophecy, the one destined to kill Voldemort or die. Dumbledore is the only one who knows this because he's the only one who heard the prophecy in its entirety, a prophecy that definitely refers to a boy. Voldemort attacked the Potters not knowing that the prophecy was referring to a boy and not to a girl, because he only heard the first three lines. I'll explain how it is possible for Neville to be the one 'marked' as Voldemort's equal during the story later on.**

**This will be a Morgana - who is also FemHarry -/Voldemort fiction. Though Voldemort will look like an older version of Tom Riddle, not Voldemort-snake-face. And he will be saner than in Canon, though still very much evil.**

**Dark!Morgana/FemHarry, Evil!Morgana/FemHarry - though a little saner than in Merlin season5.**

**I don't have much to say beside the fact that it will follow the general storyline of the Harry Potter books, though there will be differences since FemHarry will be evil in this story and not a Gryffindor and Neville is also the boy-who-lived.**

**My Character - called Morgan Potter - will be a mix of Morgana Pendragon in Merlin and a Dark!Evil!FemHarry (prodigy, powerful, smart and with sociopathic tendencies like Tom Riddle). And yes, she will look like Morgana in Merlin - Katie McGrath - because she is Morgana.**

**I've still put this story as a crossover because technically she is Morgana, though not only Morgana. She's the reincarnation of Morgana.**

**Merlin will appear too, though only during the events of 'the Deathly Hallows' and the Horcruxes' hunt, not before.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin nor do I gain any money by writing this story.

* * *

**Prologue**

**THE LAST HIGH PRIESTESS**

_"What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?"_

_"Every day I must look Uther in the eye knowing that if he were to discover who I really am, he'd have me killed."_

_"I know what you did. You tried to poison me!"_

_"I have magic, Merlin. Uther hates me and everyone like me. Why should I feel any differently about him?"_

_"You don't know what it's like to be an outsider. To be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide who you are. Do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am?"_

_"We can find another way"_

_"There is no other way"_

_"I can see deep into your heart. And it's cold, cold as stone. You play Uther's loving ward, you play it so well. You fool him but you don't fool me. You would see Uther dead. And Camelot destroyed. There is evil in your heart"_

_"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THE THRONE!"_

_"No, she does not, but I do. I'm your daughter after all"_

_"First I want you to suffer as I suffered. To know what it is like to be alone and afraid, to be disgusted with who and what you are... "_

_"These people are innocent!" _

_"__As were so many that you put to death."_

_"What have you become?"_

_"It's what you taught me father"_

_"I blame Morgause and her magic for corrupting you"_

_"Once again how wrong you are. Morgause saved me, made me feel I wasn't a monster. I didn't choose my gifts, like I didn't choose my father. Yes, magic made me who I am, but so did you Uther Pendragon"_

_"I want you to live long enough to see Arthur die by my hand"_

_"Do you really hate me so much?"_

_"You cannot begin to know how much I hate you"_

_"It's over Morgana"_

_"No, you're wrong. This has just begun"_

_"The one they call Emrys will walk in your shadow. He is your destiny, and he is your doom"_

_"Don't think I don't understand loyalty just because I've got no one left to be loyal to"_

_"Please spare me, I only want what is rightfully mine."_

_"You're consumed by bitterness Morgana. It spread within you like a disease"_

_"Go ahead, make peace with Arthur, but I will not rest until all of Camelot bows before me"_

_"What happened to you Morgana? I thought we were friends"_

_"As did I. But alas, we were both wrong"_

_"I am going to enjoy killing you Arthur Pendragon"_

_"What did I do to make you hate me so much?"_

_"It's not what you did, it's what you are destined to do. I'm sorry, Gwen but I can never let that happen."_

_"KILL HIM! That's all you had to do! I am a High Priestess! I have the power of the heavens in my hand and yet he continues to defy me!"_

_"I want his annihilation, Mordred. I want to put his head on a spike and watch as the crows feast on his eyes."_

_"I'm sorry for what our father did to you" _

_"Uther was never my father"_

_"But we are brother and sister"_

_"Funny how you choose to remember that with my dagger at your back"_

_"What happened to you, Morgana? As a child, you were so kind, so compassionate..."_

_"I grew up. You are right to cower before my hand. __I am more powerful than you can ever imagine"_

_"And yet with all that, you choose to do nothing but hate"_

_"Uther taught me well"_

_"Such hatred as yours can never triumph. I hope one day you will find the love and compassion which used to fill your heart"_

_"There is someone you have been searching for. Someone who has always eluded you."_

_"Emrys."_

_"I know where he is. Camelot. And I have his true name. It is Merlin" _

_"Why do you hide? You still afraid of me?"_

_"I fear no one. Least of all you."_

_"You have defied me for the last time, Emrys"_

_"I WANT HIM DEAD!"_

_"EMRYYYYSSSSSS"_

_"The battle's not over_ _, Mordred._ _We will have our revenge"_

_"What a joy it is to see you, Arthur. Look at you. You're not so tall and mighty now. You may have won the battle but you've lost the war. You're going to die by Mordred's hand. Oh, don't worry, dear brother. I won't let you die alone. I'll stay and watch over you... until the wolves gorge on your carcass and bathe in your blood."_

_"No, the time for all this bloodshed is over. I blame myself for what you've become, but this has to end."_

_"I am a High Priestess, no mortal blade can kill me"_

_"This is no mortal blade. __Like yours, it was forged in a dragon's breath. Goodbye, Morgana" _

She woke up with a gasp, the images of her nightmares forever burned behind her eyelids, the phantom pain of a sword piercing through her back staying with her even once awake. It was not the first time she had had those strange dreams, but it was the first time the images had been so vivid. They were more than dreams, they were memories, she was sure of it.

She was her. In these dreams, she was always her. The incredibly powerful, beautiful and evil witch that had been able to raise an army against Camelot and Arthur Pendragon. Morgana.

But it was impossible. How could she be the mythical figure of the stories? They were just stories, nothing more. None of those people had really lived, magic didn't exist. How could she be her, the most powerful magical being that had ever lived besides Merlin himself, if those stories were to be believed?

She shook her head but no matter what her brain was telling her, a part of her couldn't dismiss entirely the hope inside her that she was something more than what her relatives and all the people in her life considered her to be. She wanted to be more. She wanted to prove to everyone who had ever dared tell that she was nothing, that she was better than them, better than everyone else.

And what about those strange 'accidents' that had happened since she was four years old? Things that had suddenly exploded around her, or had caught fire or had started shaking when she had been angry, scared or upset? Or all the times she had been able to throw Vernon or Dudley across the room the few times they had dared tried touching her, wanting to hit her, to show her 'her place'.

It seemed they never learned. Their fear lasted for a little while but then, they seemed to forget what she was capable of and tried to hurt her again. But every time, that something inside her reacted to the danger and fought back. They had never been able to hurt her since she was six years old, the first time she had been able to throw one of them across the room and against a wall.

Was it possible that what she could do was magic? It didn't seem as unbelievable as believing that she was the...what...'reincarnation' of the legendary 'Morgana LeFay'? And yet, both of those things seemed to be true.

How could she explain those strange dreams otherwise? And what about her _other_ dreams? The dreams about things that had not happened yet? Dreams about the future, exactly as Morgana was able to do.

She looked around, at the bedroom that had become her room since the first time she had been able to defend herself against Vernon. She looked at her reflection and noticed the similarities between herself and the woman in her dreams. She was younger of course, she was only eight years old, but they had the same pale skin, the same dark wavy hair and the same emerald green eyes. The only difference was a strange, lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead.

She wanted to be like her, the woman in her dreams. Morgana Pendragon. She was evil yes, but she was also beautiful and powerful and inspired fear, awe and respect in everyone who met her. Morgana would have never let anyone treat her like the Dursleys treated her. Morgana would have hurt them, possibly killed them, just for daring trying to treat her like she was nothing.

Morgan swore to herself that, from now on, nobody would ever treat her like the Dursleys had dared treat her. But first, she needed to learn magic and become powerful once again, powerful as she was in her dreams. Fortunately she had enough knowledge from her dreams about the spells she had used as Morgana - a High Priestess of the Old Region - that learning to control her powers would not be so difficult. At least, she hoped so.

She decided to try a simple spell, one used to conjure fire.

"_Forbærne_" She said in a whisper, concentrating on wanting the fire to appear. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, her eyes reflected in the mirror turning gold. A second later a tiny flame appeared on her palm. She smiled in satisfaction.

Soon, she would be as powerful as she was in her dreams and then nothing or no one would stand in her way, whatever thing she would decide to do in the future.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is the first chapter of the story. Sorry if it's short but I thought it was a good place to end it. Next we'll see how Morgan fares in Diagon Alley. And it's possible that she'll meet a certain blond-haired boy. Will they become friends? Hope you like it, tell me what you think!**

**The letter is taken from 'HP and the Philosopher's Stone' while the first spell is taken from Merlin 2x12 'The Fire of I****dirsholas'.**

**I made a video about Morgana and Tom. It's not a trailer or anything but I created the video with this story in mind. Hope you like it, here's the link(without the hyphens): ****h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-www-.-youtube-.-com-/-watch?v=Wy6wsRPcnDE.**

**BTW, t****hough this is definitely a Voldemort/FemHarry, it doesn't mean that Morgan will be on Voldemort's side from the start. Voldemort did kill her parents after all and she will resent him for a while because she has been forced to live with abusive muggles because of that, until she'll find out that Dumbledore is the one who brought her to the Dursleys and that he's the one who forced her to return there every summer. And Voldemort is still convinced that she's the one destined to kill him because he hasn't heard the entire prophecy yet, so he'll see her as a threat. So, like I said, they'll end fighting on the same side eventually and they will end up together but it will a slow-burning relationship.**

**Chapter 1**

Two years had passed since she had realized that in another life she had been Morgana Pendragon and that she had magic.

The next day after the 'realization', she had gone to the local library and tried to find any books pertaining to the Arthurian legends, wanting to learn as much as she could about Morgana.

The stories differed a lot from her dreams but there were some common elements. Morgana was almost always seen as the villain intent on conquering the throne of Camelot and kill her half-brother Arthur. In some stories she had been involved with Arthur or Merlin - or both of them - before they had become enemies. In some stories she had died in the end, in some she hadn't. One thing was obvious though, no matter what version of the story, Morgana was a force to be reckoned with.

Morgan, for her part, didn't care that she was considered evil; being evil was only a matter of perspectives. All that mattered was power. The power to change things as you wanted them to. And Morgan wanted that power for herself.

And magic could give her that kind of power. That was why she had tried to learn as many spells as she could, using the memories she had of her life as Morgana Pendragon. She had started to keep a journal where she would write every spell she came across in her dreams, before trying to learn how to cast them.

And there were so many, some more difficult than others but all worth learning. There were glamour spells to change looks, to take the appearance of someone else, to become older or younger for a time. There were spells that transformed things into others. Spells that made inanimate objects animate. There were spells that could conjure the elements. Teleportation spells. Healing spells. Stunning spells. Everything you could think of, there was a spell for it.

It was long and hard work but Morgan knew it was worth it. Fortunately most of the time she only needed to try to cast the spell once for it to work, probably because she was only relearning how to use magic instead of learning it for the first time. And there was also the fact that she was powerful, very powerful. Maybe her magical power wasn't completely developed yet because she was still young but the fact that she could execute such complex spells already told a lot about her abilities.

Thanks to her newfound powers, life at the Dursleys had changed for the better. Oh, the Dursleys still hated her, but they were also terrified of the things she could do to them. That meant no more chores, no more starving, no more beatings. They simply pretended that she didn't exist and that was perfectly fine for her.

Morgan woke up three days before her eleventh birthday certain that something was going to happen. She had also had a dream about it but it was so confusing that she didn't know what to make of it.

She went down the stairs and to the kitchen and completely ignored her aunt Petunia who was sitting at the table, sipping her tea. Both Dudley and Vernon had already left, the first had gone somewhere with his friends – probably to torment some poor kid – and the second had left for work. She started to prepare breakfast for herself before sitting down at the table to eat.

It was in that moment that she heard the distinct click of the mail slot and a flop of letters falling on the doormat. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to check the post today so she did.

What she found was completely unexpected. It was a letter, a letter addressed to her in yellow parchment and green ink closed in purple wax with a seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding the letter 'H'. She lost no time in opening it and what she found written inside, turned her world upside down and yet, somehow, set it to rights at the same time.

The letter read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

A school for magic. Morgan had been accepted into a school for magic. The fact that such a place existed in the first place filled her with joy since she had seen first hand how magical people had been persecuted in the past. Maybe the world had changed in one thousand years. Maybe magical people were finally free to use magic without fear of being killed for it.

Morgan checked the second page with the list of Hogwarts supplies and wondered first where she could find such items and second, what the purpose of a wand was.

A second later she realized that Petunia had somehow known all along that she was a witch because, though fearful of her abilities, she hadn't been surprised by the fact that she had those abilities in the first place. That meant that her mother at least had been magical too. After all she knew that magical abilities were hereditary, even if sometimes it could skip some generations. In her old life her mother had been magical and both her and her sister had inherited their magical abilities from her.

Morgan decided that the best thing to do was ask her aunt what she knew.

She returned to the kitchen and showed her the letter. Her aunt, like she was expecting paled and said nothing. Morgan, tired of her silence, said. "Care to explain? We both know that you knew I was a witch. That's why you and your family treated me like dirt since the first moment I ended up on your doorstep. So tell me, was my mother a witch too? Is that why you knew that I would be one too?"

Petunia grimaced before answering "Yes, you are a freak just like your mother and father were. My family was a perfectly normal one until Lily received that damn letter. Our parents were so proud but I recognized her for what she was. Abnormal."

"Shut up. I don't care about your opinion. I just want you to tell me what you know. How did my parents die? Because I can't believe that magical people like them died in a stupid car crash."

"They didn't. They were killed" Petunia admitted reluctantly.

"Killed? By whom? And why?" Morgan asked surprised. She didn't particularly care about them since she had never known them but she wanted to know why someone had targeted her parents specifically.

"I don't know why. Only that the person who killed them was some very powerful dark wizard named Voldemort. I think there was some kind of war in your world and they were enemies."

"Ah, so they were victims of war." That made sense to her. She had been in a war too and casualties were inevitable. "However, you don't know what this war was about…"

"No." Petunia said coldly.

"Okay, I'll find out somehow. So, back to the letter, tell me, where do I find these supplies listed here?"

"There's a place called Diagon Alley, in London. The entrance is through a pub called the Leaky Cauldron"

Morgan smiled "For someone who doesn't care about my world, you certainly know a lot about it, do you?"

Petunia didn't answer and Morgan didn't expect her too. "Good. Can you show me how to reach this Diagon Alley?" Petunia nodded.

"Okay. Another thing, what is the wand for? I don't understand…"

"You need a wand to cast spells. Or at least my sister needed it. She was a freak but not even her could do the things you can do."

Morgan smirked in satisfaction. "Really? Does this mean that most people can't cast spells without a wand? That's interesting".

She found this discovery weird since in the past magical people hadn't needed a wand to cast spells but maybe things had changed in one thousand years. Morgan decided to keep her abilities hidden for the moment. First she needed to learn as much as possible about this new world she was about to enter or she would be at a disadvantage and if there was one thing she hated, was being weak, or at least seen as such. If casting spells without a wand was seeing as extraordinary, she would keep these abilities hidden until she knew how best to use them to her advantage.

Once Petunia explained how to reach Diagon Alley and Morgan had forced her to give her enough money to buy what she needed, she left the house and reached a blind alley a few meters away. She checked that nobody was passing by before concentrating on where she wanted to go. Though she had never seen the Leaky Cauldron, she had once gone with her aunt to London and they had walked through Charing Cross Road, the street where the Leaky Cauldron was located. She had decided that that was the perfect opportunity to use the teleportation spell she had learned just the other day. It was the spell that Morgause had taught her in her last life and that her sister had used to take her away from Camelot when Merlin had tried to poison her.

"_Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard_!" She enunciated carefully. A few seconds later the small tornado she had created swept her away and made her appear in the alley she had visualized in her mind.

Once in Charing Cross Road she started to walk, trying to find the pub that, according to Petunia, was hidden from non-magical eyes. After a good ten minutes of walking she finally saw the old, woody sign that read 'Leaky Cauldron' and smiled.

Inside the pub a few odd-dressed people were sitting at various tables having breakfast. Morgan looked at herself and decided that – to not attract attention – she needed to change her clothes. All the people in the pub in fact were dressed in long robes covered by cloaks. She searched for the toilets and spotted them just a few feet away in the corner. She walked quickly without being noticed and checked that nobody else was inside before saying in a whisper "_Gewriil gewæ hééwen_" while concentrating on what some witches in the pub were wearing.

In the end, she ended up with an emerald green robe with a narrow waist and flowing at the hips, that reached her feet, and that was covered by a dark green cloak closed with silver claps. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked like a proper witch now, similar to the Morgana that she had been once upon a time. The person that she wanted to be again.

She left the bathroom and went straight for the bartender behind the counter. Petunia had told her that to reach Diagon Alley someone with a wand needed to open the passage in the brick wall located at the back of the pub. And to do that, she needed help.

Once she explained the situation to the bartender, whose name was Tom, he was more than happy to help her. Morgan observed intently when Tom brandished his wand and touched with the tip of it the wall bricks in a particular order. A second later the archway to Diagon Alley was in front of her. Morgan thanked Tom and then started to walk, looking around herself in awe. She had never seen a more magical place. Everything around her was simply brimming with magical energy. Everything was bright and colourful and for the first time in her life, Morgan felt like she had found a place to belong.


End file.
